The Other Problem with Granger's
by THGHPforever14
Summary: Hermione Granger is getting married, but will her cruel and snobby cousin get in the way this time? DM/HG. SEQUEL TO THE PROBLEM WITH GRANGER'S


**So this is just another little oneshot I wrote for you guys about Hermione's cousin... sorry about the grammer/spelling yadda yadda yadda**

**Enjoy :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

**(Just so you know, this is the sequel to another of my oneshots 'The Problem with Granger's' so I kind of recommend you check that out first, you don't have to, I just recommend you do :D )**

Brietta Blake straightened out her two hundred pound dress as she stood alongside her parents outside the little church in a place called Godric's Hollow. The weather was beautiful, the sun beating down on them but with a slight breeze to keep the cool. In Brietta's opinion, Godric's Hollow was a charming small village with lots of potential; her parents didn't seem to think so however.

"You thought that with all the money this family had, they would be able to afford a better place to get married" Brietta's mother, Henrietta, insulted as she peered around at the cute village with a disgusted look on her face.

"It doesn't exactly look like the million pound wedding the papers have been going on about" her father affronted, his face displaying the same as his wife's. Brietta's brother Ewan however, decided it would be best not to offend the bride and groom's choice of location since they were a very interlinked family and had connections all over the place, one that could certainly ruin the Blake's life.

Brietta rolled her eyes at her grumbling parents, they might act as if they found this place awful but she knew deep down it was just a cover for the jealousy and envy they felt. Henrietta had been on edge ever since the wedding invitation had arrived and was going to forbid any of her family from attending, however, after many hours of thinking through the reporters and newspaper articles she decided it would probably be best for them to attend, so they could give their _support_ to the engaged couple.

"Brietta, you came" two simultaneous voices cried at the same time and Brietta spun around to see her two cousins, Colette and Poppy, running over to her, teetering slightly in their sky high heels.

"Hey Colette, Poppy, I didn't know you two were coming"

"How could we not? There will be reporters from practically every newspaper in the world coming here" Colette squealed, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Well I for one just wanted to see the hot groom again, he is smoking" Poppy said which made Colette giggle at her smitten twin. Brietta half smiled at her cousin, before looking around the crowd again. Many people had turned up for the wedding but most were young adults who looked about the same age as Brietta, they must have been old schoolmates.

Her attention was immediately captured by a huge laughing group in the corner. Her ears perked up as she listened to what they were talking about.

"I am making the first speech, no doubt about it" a boy with scruffy black hair, round glasses, and his arm around a redheaded girl's waist said. The redheaded girl rolled her eyes at the boy and hit him on the chest lightly.  
"Don't you think they should make the first speech? They are the bride and groom" she countered

"Hermione won't make a speech Ginny, she'll be too embarrassed" a redheaded boy who looked almost identical to the girl said, they must be siblings.

A boy with a chocolate skin tone and brown eyes let out a huge bark "Hermione Granger embarrassed, that'll be the day"

"You'd be surprised Dean, Hermione gets embarrassed about a lot of things" glasses boy spoke

"Yeah, like when I talk about mine and Harry's sex life"

"Everyone gets embarrassed when you talk about you and Harry's sex life" a shorter man with a thick Irish accent added and the group fell about laughing again. Brietta smiled lightly as she turned her face away from the group and back towards her nattering cousins. They were now going on about whether the bride would fall down the aisle or trip on her train on the way down to the altar. Even though Brietta found it very funny to hear about her cousin's failures she knew that they were miles away from what would really happen; the wedding they were attending would be perfect.

Suddenly Colette and Poppy started squealing in excitement.  
"Oh my god, there he is, wow, she is so lucky" Colette groaned as Poppy sighed

"Look how perfect his hair looks; just imagine running your hands through those locks" she said and Brietta smiled at her, she seemed to have developed a crush on her cousin's soon-to-be husband.

The groom and another handsome boy beside him, the best man most likely, walked over to the large group and started greeting them each, the groom's killer grin not leaving his face for one second.

A loud noise told the wedding guests that the church doors were opening and everyone began to make their way through.

"Brietta" a voice called and she looked around to see her mother waving her over from a row of pews a couple of seats from the front. She walked over and sat down next to her brother who still had the same bored expression on his face he was wearing earlier.

"Are you alright Ewan?" Brietta asked her brother in concern but he only shrugged, she raised an eyebrow before turning back to the front of the church.

She sat in silence whilst her parents went on about the terribly tacky decor and the equally tacky church; Brietta thoroughly disagreed with them as she thought the decor and church made the atmosphere of the wedding very romantic.

A sound of heels clacking against the churches stone floor made her look up and see her Aunt Helen running down the aisle, she took her seat at the front and nodded to say that the bride was coming. The organ started up the groom took a deep breath whilst his best man assured him. Then the wedding procession began.

First came a small little girl with a basket of flowers in her tiny arms, her silvery blonde hair was flying out behind her as she walked down the aisle, scattering the pretty rose petals on the ground around her feet, she mustn't have been more than four years of age.

A boy who looked around about the same age as the girl followed after, carrying a cushion with two rings upon it. Brietta thought the boy was completely adorable but one thing shocked her, the boy's hair was a bright shade of aquamarine. Her mother caught up on this too.  
"Look at that, a parent dying their child's hair blue at the age of four or five, its despicable" Henrietta whispered to her husband who nodded.

"I agree"

After the boy came a pretty girl with raven coloured hair, wearing a long emerald green dress with her hair flowing freely down her past her shoulders, she held a small bouquet of white roses and a huge grin on her face. She looked up at the altar and winked at the best man who immediately winked back.

Then the bride appeared.

Brietta's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her smiling cousin, she was a picture. Her usually uncontrollable hair was pinned up into a fancy up do while a stunning tiara perched on her head, keeping her veil in place. Her dress was ivory with handmade lace edgings and intricate patterns decorating the back of it; her train stretched out to about three metres and ran across the stone floor neatly. Her hands carried a big bouquet of white and red roses as her father led her up the aisle towards her future husband.

Brietta took this time to look at the groom and smiled at his face. His eyes were filled with love and his mouth was parted slightly in awe, as the bride approached his grin from earlier returned and Brietta couldn't help but do the same. She glanced at her parents and saw that even they didn't have anything bad to say about their niece and her choice of husband.

Brietta's Uncle Phillip handed Hermione over to her groom and the ceremony began. Her Aunt Helen was the first person to cry, literally in tears the minute Phillip handed Hermione over. She sobbed on the groom's mother's shoulder and soon they were both in floods. Brietta decided to watch her cousin though and couldn't help but be grateful that nothing had happened at that reunion four years ago, since Hermione looked so happy; Brietta would hate to be the one to blame if this day hadn't come.

After Hermione and her groom, Draco, had placed the rings on each other. The priests dubbed them man and wife and they kissed passionately, before pulling away to make their way out of the church to the hundreds of guests who had arrived.

* * *

Ten minutes later; Brietta and all of the other guests, including a few more that hadn't come to the wedding, were sat at their respectable tables in a bewitching and classy manor house. Brietta was sat next to Poppy, Colette, and Ewan; whilst their parents talked about the wedding.

"Well I must say; Hermione did look beautiful" Colette's mother, Bernadette, gushed to Henrietta who only wrinkled her nose in reply.

"I suppose, she could've done something with her hair thought, it still looked extremely bushy"

"Perhaps she likes it like that" Brietta cut in, after the incident four years ago she had turned over a new leaf and tried to be a better person. Besides, being rich, snobby, and a complete and utter bitch was overrated.

"Perhaps she just doesn't own a brush" Poppy snickered to her twin and Brietta rolled her eyes at her immature cousins.

The sound of pleading turned her away from her family and towards the main table at the front of the room.

"No Harry, please don't make a speech" Hermione begged, her arm wrapped around the glasses boy's arm as she tried to pull him down

"Tuff" the boy said, pulling his arms from Hermione's grip and standing up. He looked slightly tipsy as his champagne glass wobbled precariously in his right hand.

"SPEECH" he yelled, hitting the side of his glass with a fork as Hermione put her head on the table whilst her new husband laughed amusedly.

When the boy had received all the attention he began speaking.

"Hello all, I am Harry Potter but most of you probably know that"

"What a cocky boy" Henrietta mumbled to Bernadette who just shrugged. Harry Potter continued;

"I just wanted to say a few words towards my best friend Hermione Granger, I mean Hermione Malfoy" he caught himself at the last name and the population of the table tittered.

"Hermione, you are like a sister to me and I will always love you like a sister. This is for everything that you've ever done for me and without you well, we probably wouldn't all be here now"

Half the guests laughed whilst others just looked confused, Brietta's family and her cousin's family were among the latter.

"When you first told me that you were dating Draco Malfoy I thought 'WHAT!' but then I remembered that you are always right so if you were going out with our old arch nemesis then I really didn't mind. I didn't think that you would end up married but anything can happen right? I mean, I became friends with him. You have changed so much since that little eleven year old girl who was more intelligent than half the teachers in the school..."

Henrietta scoffed;

"...and now you are a fully grown adult and married to your true love. I am so proud of you Hermione and I just wanted to say a great big thank you and congratulations to you and that git you call a husband"

The crowd laughed and cheered as Harry sat down. He was barely in his seat properly before Hermione engulfed him in a huge hug and kissed his on the cheek sweetly.

Many speeches branched off from the first. The redheaded boy, who Brietta now knew was called Ron, spoke about how he was happy Hermione had moved on from him, even if it was onto a ferret (nobody but the students understood that joke of course).

Ginny talked about how she was still expecting to be the first godmother after not being maid-of-honour.

Helen cried through most of her speech.

The best man, Blaise, told Draco that he was a lucky man and that Hermione was a keeper. This resulted in Harry and Ron laughing a lot whilst Ginny spluttered something like 'can't even fly'.

When the speeches were finally over, Hermione and Draco walked onto the dance floor so that they could have their first dance as husband and wife. They didn't shift their eyes from one another for the whole five minutes.

Brietta walked away from her table to grab something stronger than champagne from the bar. Once she had received her glass of red wine she walked over to watch the dancing.

"Are you slightly upset about their marriage as well?" a voice came from behind her and she jumped as she spun around to see the chocolate skinned man from earlier. He smiled at her goofily as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe, I used to work for the groom and I had a minor crush on him"

"Same with me and the bride, I had various crushes on her throughout school; I thought that when she broke up with her ex Ron I might stand a chance. Malfoy's always win"

Brietta nodded and there was silence for a moment until the boy held out his hand towards her.  
"I'm Dean Thomas, Hermione and Draco's old classmate" he said, smiling again

"Brietta Blake, Hermione's cousin"

His eyebrows rose up to his hairline "And you had a crush on him, ouch"

She chuckled "Yeah, I didn't exactly help the situation though" she sighed, remembering the reunion four years ago.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story"

"I'm a good listener"

"It's really boring"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he retorted, smirking slightly which made Brietta blush.

A few minutes later she broke into the whole story of how she found out Hermione was engaged to Draco Malfoy. Dean listened patiently through the whole thing, nodding and laughing in the appropriate places. When she was finished he looked completely stunned and if not a little bit amused.

"Well, that's a lot more exciting than just being told at work one day 'Hey Dean, I've got some work for you to catch up on; oh yeah, and just so you know, I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy'"

Brietta giggled at his sarcastic tone of voice.

"That's what happened"

"Pretty much, although it was a lot more serious so basically, it's not what happened at all"

They pair began talking about odd things for the next twenty minutes and Brietta didn't stop smiling for the whole time. They only stopped talking when a lively song started playing.

"I love this song" Brietta said, moving slightly to the music.

"Me too" Dean said "Would you care to dance with me?" he asked and Brietta blushed before nodding. She laughed as he pulled her onto the dance floor where they began dancing excitably to the music. Halfway through the song, a familiar face came up to them.

"Hey Brietta, Dean, how are you?"

Brietta looked around to see the quirked eyebrows and the smiling face of her cousin Hermione Granger, the maid of honour and another girl Brietta couldn't see properly raving behind her.

"Hey Hermione, great party, you look great" Dean complimented which resulted in him receiving a small peck on the cheek.

"Aw thanks Dean, what about you Brietta?"

"The music's good" Brietta said simply, not really knowing what to say in front of her intelligent cousin. She hated to say it but she found Hermione very intimidating sometimes.

There was silence between the pair for a moment until Brietta blurted out "You look very beautiful Hermione, I'm really happy for you"

Hermione smiled kindly at her once bitchy cousin before speaking "Hey, can we dance with you guys?"

"Sure" Brietta said and Hermione grinned before turning to face the girls behind her.

"Hey Pansy, Scarlett, over here"

The two girls bopped over to Hermione and Brietta finally worked out who the other girl was, her younger cousin Scarlett. The pair had met up last year and Brietta had apologised to Scarlett who had forgiven her immediately. They were now quite close.

"Brie" Scarlett cheered, hugging her cousin enthusiastically "I didn't know you were here, I didn't see you?"

"I've been over there talking mostly" Brietta responded "With Dean" she pointed to Dean who was waving over the little Irish man and Scarlett wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

When the song was over, Hermione took Brietta over to meet her friends and husband. Draco didn't look too pleased to see her to start off.

"Hermione, I thought I said I never wanted to see her again" he hissed into his wife's ear and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Draco, she apologised and she is my family. Can't you just start over a new leaf?"

He sighed before sending a fake smile Brietta's way "Hello, I'm Draco, Hermione's new husband"

"Brietta Blake, Hermione's cousin" she said, shaking his outstretched hand.

Hermione introduced her to her other friends and Brietta realised she had a lot in common with Hermione's friend Ginny. They talked for a long time about shoes, and make-up, and clothes.

"Brietta" a stern voice bellowed just as the group were laughing at one of Ron's jokes. She looked up slowly to see her mother stood there with her hands on her hips.

"It's time to go"

"Just a few more..."

"No" Henrietta glared at her daughter who sighed before standing up and brushing herself off. She said goodbye to the group and hugged Hermione as Henrietta marched over to collect their coats and bags.

As she turned to walk away a hand caught her arm. She spun around to see the twinkling brown eyes of Dean Thomas looking straight at her.

"Hey, you forgot something" he said as he pressed something into her palm. She looked at his back in confusion as he walked back to his friends. Then she turned and walked towards her family.

* * *

Once she was home she ran up to her room so she could see what Dean had given her, throughout the entire car journey she had kept her fist clamped shut, not wanting her mother to see it.

She opened up her hand to reveal a small note that looked as if it was ripped off a napkin. She unfolded it to read the words written on it.

_07955625199 – Dean Thomas Call me!_

Brietta grinned as she put the number into her trinket box before getting changed into her pyjamas.

Sure her cousin had it all, the job, the money, the husband, and the friends. But she had one thing.

Brietta Georgiana Blake had an eleven digit number in her trinket box that belonged to someone she liked, Dean Thomas.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you like it because there will probably be another one coming out soon. Most likely called 'Another Problem with Granger's' so I'll tell you when it's up and you can check it out. I'm so happy to have so much feedback from the first sotry, let's hope this one and the next are as popular as the first**


End file.
